fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nazz Jefferson
Pierwszy Wymiar= Nazz mieszka w Danville, tu się urodziła i została wychowana przez tatę. Każde wakacje spędza za granicami kraju. Wraca zawsze na koniec lata, tak więc powrót Nazz równoznaczny jest z końcem wakacji. Jej prawdziwe imię to Jamie Nazaria, ale wszyscy mówią na nią po prostu Nazz. Z jej przyjaciół jedynie Buford wie jak się naprawdę nazywa. Fineasza i spółkę poznała w przedszkolu, gdzie prawie od razu się z nimi zakolegowała. Wiele osób boi się Niebieskiej i nie specjalnie za nią przepada, z powodu jej dość nieprzewidywalnego charakteru. Historia thumb|left|150px|Nazz w wieku sześciu lat. Nazz urodziła się 1 kwietnia 1995 roku w Danville. Przy porodzie zmarła jej mama, więc dziewczyna nigdy jej nie poznała. Dla Niebieskiej jej mama jest bardzo drażliwym tematem. Nazzy wychowuje się w Danville i opuszcza miasto tylko na wakacje. Fineasza, Ferba, Izabelę, Buforda, Malcolma i Paulin poznała w przedszkolu do którego wspólnie uczęszczali. Dziewczyna od razu znienawidziła młoda Heller, za co nie wie nikt, i starała się utrudniać jej życie. Z Bufordem natychmiast znalazła wspólny język , a resztę paczki polubiła z czasem. Gdy dziewczynka była mała jej tata, podczas pobytu w pracy dawał ją pod opiekę do pani Morgan, mamy Malcolma, którego ojciec również był policjantem. Dzięki temu Malcolm i Nazz stali się bardzo bliskimi przyjaciółmi i świetnie się znają. W odcinku "Bo tak" otrzymuje od wujka Francisa kotka Czestera, z okazji spóźnionych urodzin. Kociak staje się jej oczkiem w głowie. Wygląd Nazz jest osobą bardzo niską i nieco krępą, ale nie otyłą. Podobnie jak Daniella ma okrągłą twarz, jednak w przeciwieństwie do swojej przyjaciółki, jej nosek jest mniej zadarty, a na policzkach można dostrzec kilka piegów. Dziewczyna ma krótkie, trochę nierówne, niebieskie włosy, które sterczą jej we wszystkich kierunkach i intensywnie jasno-zielone oczy. Niebieska ma charakterystyczny, szeroki uśmiech, który często gości na jej twarzy. Na zębach od odcinka "Przygody Agenta Spika" nosi aparat. Ubiera się w przydużą, szarą bluzę z kapturem, pod którą zawsze nosi zieloną koszulkę bez rękawów. W dżinsowej spódniczce sięgającej jej do kolan, ma kieszenie w których ma różne dziwne rzeczy takie jak proca, kauczuki, patyki, kartki, ołówki i inne rzeczy, które według Nazz mogą się przydać. Na nogach dźwiga czarne trapery, a białe skarpetki podciągnięte ma prawie po same kolana. Niebieska ma swój własny styl i często ubiera się w co popadnie. Przez to niektórzy uważają ją za dziwaczkę. Charakter Nazz jest nieprzewidywalną, zabawną dziewczyną, pełną energii. Jest wieczną optymistką, uwielbia się śmiać i bawić z przyjaciółmi. Bywa impulsywna i nieco niemiła w stosunku do ludzi z różnych powodów. Wielu osobą dokucza. Jest nieco roztrzepana, hałaśliwa i niecierpliwa. Zawsze wszędzie jej pełno. Ma bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie i niespotykane podejście to życia. Jest przeciętnie inteligętna, jednak obdarzona jest bardzo dużą mądrością życiową. Jest bardzo wygadani i potrafi się wybronić z niejednej opresji. Jest cwana i potrafi tworzyć świetne plany zbrodni, czyli swych wybryków. Świetnie zna się na ludziach. Nie ocenia książki po okładnce. Bywa mściwa i wredna. Wielu ludzi nie przepada za Niebieską i uważają ją za rozpieszczoną, niegrzeczną dziewczynkę. W rzeczywistości nie jest ona krnąbrna, choć faktycznie bywa niegrzeczna. Niektórzy doceniają jej otwartość i wierność przekonanią, jednak jest ich nie wielu, są to jej najbliźsi przyjaciele. Pozostali oceniają ją bardzo powierzchownie i nie chcą się z nią zadawać. Rodzina Nazz mieszka wraz ze swym tatą Jack'em w niewielkim mieszkaniu w bloku. Jej mama Lily zmarła przy porodzie. Nie są zbyt zamożni, jednak ojciec Niebieskiej zarabia wystarczająco na utrzymanie siebie i córki. Rodzice Jack'a, William i Sofia, mieszkają we Włoszech. Z powodu dość sporej odległości i zapracowania syna, rzadko się widują z wnuczką. Babcia Nazz od strony mamy, Trudi, nie żyje od dłuższego czasu, a dziadek Henry mieszka w Domu Spokojnej Starości w Danville. Niebieska czasem go odwiedza. Lily ma starszego brata, Francisa, który jest żonaty z Henriettą i ma syna Monty'ego . 'Jack Jefferson - tata' thumb|250px|Nazz narysowana przez [[User:Sara124|Sara124]] Ojciec Nazz jest policjantem - detektywem śledczym. Ma 35 lat. Dziewczyna bardzo go podziwia i uważa za najlepszego detektywa na świecie. To właśnie on nauczył ją czytać z ruchu warg. Mężczyzna poświęca córce sporo czasu, oboje są ze sobą bardzo zżyci. Jack bardzo kocha Nazzy i jest jej oddany bez reszty. Bardzo jej ufa i pozwala na wiele rzeczy. Nie jest dla niej surowy, często nawet ją rozpieszcza. Mężczyzna sporo pracuje, ale zawsze znajduje czas dla córki, która jest dla niego najważniejsza na świecie. Jack jest dla Nazz wzorem do naśladowania. Niebieska kocha i podziwia swojego ojca bez reszty. Jest z niego bardzo dumna i otacza go ogromnym szacunkiem. Oboje są wobec siebie bardzo szczerzy i nigdy się nie okłamują. Dziewczyna jest bardzo posłuszna względem swojego taty i nigdy nie zrobiłaby nic wbrew jego woli, chyba że nieświadomie. 'Lily Jefferson (Monogram) - mama' Zmarła przy porodzie w wieku 20 lat. Z zawodu była dziennikarką. Dla Nazzy temat jej mamy jest bardzo czułym punktem i nie lubi o niej rozmawiać. Dziewczyna obwinia się o jej śmierć i sądzi, że jej ojciec też podświadomie ją za to wini. Niebieska wierzy, że jej mama opiekuje się nią z nieba i jest zawsze blisko. Zawsze nosi przy sobie jej zdjęcie. Major Francis Monogram '- wujek' Francis to wujek Nazz, brat jej mamy. Mężczyzna jest dla swojej bratanicy bardzo miły i sympatyczny, jednak nie są oni ze sobą zbyt blisko. Francis kocha Nazz i przez wzgląd na jej matkę, a swą siostrę jest gotów wiele dla niej zrobić. Nazz wie, że jej wujek prowadzi tajną organizację, która zatrudnia zwierzęta, jednak nie zna szczegółów działalności O.B.F.S.'u. Dziewczyna rzadko go widuje, podobnie jak pozostałą część rodziny ze strony mamy, jednak bardzo lubi swego wujka i jego sporadyczne odwiedziny. Monty Monogram' - kuzyn' Jest kuzynem Niebieskiej. Nastolatek raczej jej unika. Uważa ją za niezrównoważoną. Jest wobec niej trochę obojętny, jednak w razie czego gotów jest ją obronić przed niebezpieczeństwem. Jako starszy prawie brat, czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny. Niebieska lubi swojego siedemnastoletniego kuzyna. Uważa go za bardzo fajnego kolesia i bardzo dopinguje jego związek z Vanessą, o którym się przez przypadek dowiedziała. 'Bryana Jefferson - ciocia' Ciocia Bry jest to daleka kuzynka ojca Nazz. Ma około 50 lat, mieszka samotnie, nie ma dzieci, ani męża. Istnieje spore podejrzenie, że może być czarownicą. Nazz bardzo lubi o niej opowiadać i wspominać ją, gdy tylko ma okazję. Relacje Fineasz Flynn Niezaprzeczalnie są przyjaciółmi. Nazz uwielbia słuchać opowieści czerwonowłosego o jego wakacyjnych przygodach, ponieważ nigdy nie miała okazji w nich uczestniczyć. Ferb Fletcher Nazz ma dość spory uraz do Ferba, ponieważ oskarża go o zjedzenie jej ulubionej czekolady, gdy chodzili razem do przedszkola. Oboje nie za bardzo za sobą przepadają, ale mimo ciągłego obrzucania siebie na wzajem przeróżnymi przezwiskami, są przyjaciółmi. Izabela Garcia-Shapiro Nazz jest najlepszą przyjaciółką Izabeli nie należącą do zastępu Ogników. Niebieska bardzo kibicuje przyjaciółce w zalotach do Fineasza i wspiera ją. Baljeet Tjinder Dziewczyna zwraca się do niego Baljeet-głupku. Wraz z Bufordem dość często mu dokuczają. Krótko mówiąc, boi się Nazz. Buford Van Stomm Buford jest drugim najlepszym przyjacielem Nazz. Dziewczyna lubi osiłka i wspólnie dręczą kujona, Baljeeta znaczy. W czwórkę wspólnie z Malcolmem i Baljeetem często wywijają dziwne numery i pakują się w tarapaty, które głównie są zasługą dwunastolatki. Nazzy uważa Buforda za niezłego kompana w zabawie. Lubi z nim gadać na poważniejsze tematy takie jak miłość, czy przyjaźń. Dziewczyna twierdzi, że ma swój urok. Świetnie się rozumieją i czasem zdarza się, że czytają sobie w myślach - choć nie tak dosłownie, po prostu rozumieją się bez słów. thumb|300px|Nazz i Malcolm - jej najlepszy przyjaciel. Nazz wskazuje na kota "chorego" na piegowatość wrodzoną. Bamber zwraca się do Nazz Niebieska. Bardzo lubi jej towarzystwo i zabawę wspólnie z nią. Uważa Niebieską za romantyczkę i wizjonerkę. Traktuje ją jako świetną współrozrabiaczkę. Ma do niej wielki szacunek i uwielbia jej poczucie humoru i optymizm. Z chęcią przyłącza się we wszelkie przedsięwzięcia zaproponowane przez dziewczynę. Buford wie o Nazz najwięcej ze wszystkich jej przyjaciół. Malcolm Morgan To najlepszy przyjaciel Nazz. Znają się równie długo co z Fineaszem i Ferbem, jednak przez to, że ojciec Malcolma pracuje z tatą Niebieskiej, ich znajomość jest bliższa. Dziewczyna czasami wciąga go w swoje szalone pomysły. Bardzo lubi jego towarzystwo i to, że jest dla niej miły i zawsze stara się jej pomóc. Jest wobec niego szczera i bezpośrednia. Niczego przed nim nie ukrywa. Malcolm stara się kontrolować wybryki przyjaciółki, jednak nie zawsze mu wychodzi. Jest wobec niej troskliwy i opiekuńczy. Traktuje ją jak młodszą, lekko irytującą siostrę. Sam nie wie dlaczego, ale czuje się za nią odpowiedzialny. Dziewczyna często go irytuje i działa na nerwy, ale lubi jej towarzystwo i poczucie humoru. Daniella Shine thumb|350px Niebieska jest wobec Danielli wyjątkowo miła i tylko czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić do niej w dość nieuprzejmy sposób. Nazz bardzo lubi mieszać się w jej sprawy sercowe i doradzać. Uważa ją za bardzo dobrą przyjaciółkę, nawet lepszą od Izabeli i jest zawsze gotowa stanąć w obronie jej imienia. Ma do niej dość duży szacunek i zaufanie. Podczas przerw dziewczyny trzymają się razem. Początkowo Danny nieco bała się Niebieskiej, jednak w końcu pojęła jej wyjątkowość i obie się zaprzyjaźniły. Danny traktuje Nazz z mocnym przymrużeniem oka i jest wobec niej trochę nieufna, głównie dlatego, że nie wiem czego się może po niej spodziewać. Uważa ją za nieprzewidywalną, zakręconą, ale dobrą dziewczynę. Czasem zdarzy się jej zwrócić uwagę na zachowanie Nazzy, jednak szybko się zniechęca i rezygnuje z upominania przyjaciółki. Niebiesko oka często jest w stosunku wybryków Niebieskiej mocno bezsilna, przez co jest czasem pakowana przez nią w tarapaty. Daniella lubi w Nazz jej bezpośredniość i pewność siebie. Paulin Heller Zwykle dwunastolatka nie ocenia książki po okładce, jednak w tym przypadku było inaczej. Gdy tylko poznała Paulin w przedszkolu znienawidziła ją i postanowiła utrudniać jej życie. Nikt nie wie dlaczego się tak stało, choć Buford twierdzi, że to feromony. Nazz nienawidzi Paulin z tylko sobie znanych powodów. Uważa ją za gorszą niż złą, za wcielenie zła. Nie przepuści, żadnej okazji by jej w jakiś sposób dokuczyć, czy ją przezwać lub obrazić. Dziewczyna uważa Paulin za dwulicową jędze, która robi wszystko by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Paulin odwzajemnia uczucia Niebieskiej, chodź nie okazuje tego tak jak ona. Woli sprawiać pozory, że zależy jej na zaprzyjaźnieniu się z dwunastolatką, choć naprawdę tak nie jest. Uważa Nazz za idiotkę i nadpobudliwą dziwaczkę. W towarzystwie stara się być dla niej miła, jednak na osobności ukazuje jak bardzo jej nie znosi. Dodatkowe informacje thumb|350px *Uwielbia dziobaki i w ogóle wszystkie zwierzęta, a Pepe wprost ubóstwia. Bardzo lubi go ściskać, czym czasami sprawia mu ból (niewielki, ale zawsze). *Nosi aparat na zębach. *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest zielony. *Uwielbia czekoladę i wszystko co słodkie. *Jej nemezis jest Paulin Heller. *Nie potrafi śpiewać. Nie ma najmniejszego talentu muzycznego. *Często pakuje się w tarapaty. *Potrafi czytać z ruchu warg. *W kieszeniach spódnicy zawsze nosi najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy, *Twierdzi, że Malcolm choruje na piegowatość wrodzoną. *Umie gwizdać, ale ma kiepskie wyczucie rytmu. *Ma astmę. *Nie lubi sportu i wszelakiego wysiłku fizycznego. *Zawsze nosi przy sobie zdjęcie swojej mamy. *Boi się kucyków pony. *Ma bardzo wybujałą wyobraźnie. *W przyszłości chciałaby zostać detektywem. *Jej ulubione kwiaty to słoneczniki. Cytaty STORY 17 - Powrót Nazz STORY 18 - Magiczna noc INNE Wystąpienia thumb|300px Story *Powrót Nazz *Magiczna noc *Przygody Agenta Spika *Bo tak *Bom.ble's *Nic specjalnego *Melodia dla nikogo *Historia, która nie miała się wydarzyć *Chwytaj dzień *Tomato kolor czerwieni *Wymiar Omega *Pieprzem w oczy *Wakacyjna nutda *Na zawsze Niebieska 'Inne' *Wędrując przez życie *Omnia vincit Amor *Nowa w rodzinie *Fineasz i Ferb prowadzą reality show *Heca jajeczna *Wodny zamach *Dawno temu w przedszkolu *Opko na nudę *Opko na nudę 2 *Opko na nudę 3 *Opko na nudę 4 *Nazziella *Dziwny dzień *Ślub, węże i antagonista *Co tam? *Przygoda w Czwartym Wymiarze/Rozdział 12 (wspomniana) *Ciasteczkowa wojna *Co się wydarzyło na Marsie? *Ostatni dzień *Niech to rzekotka drzewna! Galeria |-|Drugi Wymiar= Historia Wygląd thumb|250px|Nazz Jefferson z Drugiego Wymiaru. thumb|Nazz Jefferson z wymiaru Beta w stroju Niebieskich Pand. Obrazek wykonany przez [[User:Martiz2000|Martiz2000.]] Charakter Rodzina Relacje Debiut i wystąpienia Drugowymiarowa Nazz po raz pierwszy pojawiła się w serii "Inni my". |-|Wymiar Omega= Historia Wygląd thumb|200px Charakter Rodzina Relacje Daniella Shine (Wymiar Omega) Nazz i Daniella są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Znają się od najmłodszych lat i od urodzenia mieszkają razem na biegunie. Są dla siebie jak siostry. Nazz traktuje Daniellę jak wzór. Jest dla niej bardzo ważna i onieśmiela ją. Darzy ją bardzo dużym zaufaniem i szacunkiem. Jest wobec Danielli bardzo lojalna i zawsze trzyma jej stronę. Mimo jej bojaźliwej natury jest w stosunku do Danny bardzo uległa i prawie za każdym razem, daje się namówić na jej ekspedycje. Świetnie zdaje sobie sprawę, że daleko jej do inteligencji Danielli i często nie rozumie jej poczynać, jednak godzi się ze wszystkim. Uważa, że Shine ma zawsze racje. Dani jest skryta i nie mówi wszystkiego Nazz. Mimo że obie dziewczyny znają się od zawsze, Jamie wciąż zdaje się odkrywać sekrety Danielli, a ta ciągle ją zadziwia. Shine bardzo ufa Niebieskiej i lubi spędzać z nią czas. Często udają się wspólnie na ekspedycje przez co niebieskowłosa jest pakowana przez Shine w kłopoty. Mimo to Nazz nigdy nie ma jej tego za złe. Dziewczyny potrafią ze sobą świetnie współpracować i porozumieć się bez słów. Świetnie się znają. Dani jest bardzo opiekuńcza w stosunku do Nazz. Debiut i wystąpienia Oficjalny debiut Nazz będzie miał miejsce w Story 27 "Wymiar Omega", jednak pojawiła się ona również w "Południe" opowiadaniu stworzonym na Użytkowniczą Rywalizację. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie